


Migraine isn't always bad

by pikevans



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Chronic Illness, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikevans/pseuds/pikevans
Summary: I just woke up from sleep.I should've known that something was wrong.I hate my migraine.
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Original Female Character, Christopher Pike/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Migraine isn't always bad

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

I just woke up from sleep.

I had a weird and sick feeling, but I didn't what to do because I felt nothing.

As always, I got up from bed.

Well, what to say, I never should have done that.

I started feeling like there was a weight on my head, I couldn't see very much because of my low blood pressure and nausea was getting over my poor strength.

I needed to get to the bathroom. 

My head was still metabolizing the pain that I was feeling.

With difficulty and with my hands I reached the bathroom, I bent down to threw up, thiking: 

"God, I hate this."

I knew that I couldn't go to work because things would just get worse. And believe me, I knew it because I didn't listen to Hugh one day, I was too stubborn, and I passed out.

Guess who found me on the floor while I was getting back to my quarters? 

Captain Pike, that was very awkward.

No comment.

I got up and looked at myself in the mirror.

I was scary. My hair was full of knots and my face had very dark circles under my eyes.

Hopefully I am not going to meet any of the crew on my way to sickbay... hopefully.

I dressed up with my medical uniform and slowly I took my way to destination. 

I had some difficulties because I had to stop a few times to breath and because I couldn't see very well.

Somehow I arrived. I threw myself on the beds, attracting Hugh's attention.

"What's wrong now?", he said rolling his eyes but smiling fondly.

"We both know what's wrong with me, I just did not have any hyposprays in my quarters. And I need your authorization for a day off."

I don't know why, but he starts laughing.

"Are you making fun of me, Hugh? Because now it's really not the time nor the place, and I know that in a few seconds I am going to throw up, so please, stop."

"Okay, okay, relax. I am gonna inject you this one, and if you feel sick again, send that misterious loving man you are dat-" "HUGH! STOP!"

I might've threw him the pillow. Ops.

I start laughing at his face, he seems disoriented, but of course, I'm sick, so that laugh turns into a painful whimper.

Hugh notices that so he finishes joking and gives me the hypospray.

"Now go back to sleep while I'll send the authorization. Maybe I'll come later."

"You know you are more than welcome and you have clearance, except for when my loving man is there."

I say, feeling tired and almost sleepy.

Knowing that I'll fall asleep, I get up saying goodbye.

After some minutes, I reach my quarters, I put my pajama on and I get back to sleep, feeling better.

_**A FEW HOURS LATER** _

I was starting to wake up when I felt an arm on my waist and a presence behind me.

I started panicking inside thinking who that might be, getting tense.

I was going to open my eyes and turn around when the arm moved and a breath made me tremble.

I smelled the parfume of Christopher, and I relaxed getting back in his hug.

I turned around and I saw him, with the eyes closed, he was cute and my heart was beating for him.

With my fingers I started touching his face, his jaw, his cheeks, his eyebrows, his nose, and finally his lips.

Apparently he was awake because he opened his eyes and he looked at me with love.

Not getting my fingers off his lips, he kisses them and then he takes my hand, covering it with his.

"Hi." I say weakly.

"Hello." He response smiling covering my cheeck with his other hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and weak, but I don't have nausea and migraine anymore. That's good, right?"

"That's very good." He sais closing his eyes and moving his hand.

I relax again, getting closer to his warm body, noticing how we combined we were. I start laughing about our position and he opens his eyes suddenly, smiling in response, he loved your laugh, he loved you.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just that I like this, I like us." I say, looking at him with love.

He smiles so hard that you can see his dimples.

I touch them, and then I continue. 

"I love you."

I never thought that he could smile harder and larger, but he did. He now had that glint in his eyes.

"I love you too."

He comes closer, I close my eyes, and I touch his nose. Our lips were so close.

I leaned down to touch his lips like a whisper.

He kissed me harder, taking that as an encouragement. He broke the kiss, and returned for more, pulling me into his body.

My body was touching his, producing a sparkle. I moaned for the warmth between the bodies, opening my mouth and grabbing his hair.

Chris dipped his tongue into my mouth, brushing mine before retreating, getting to know how tasty I was.

They met again, tangling our mouths together, making little hot noises. He put a hand on my back, getting me closer, for then going explorating.

Knowing that things were going a little far away, I gently broke the kiss, for then kiss smussing. 

This was one of the things I love and Chris knows this.

He opens his eyes, giving me a flick, smiling for how I looked after his hot kiss.

"Stay here, please." I say, getting sleepy again and resting on his chest.

He cuddles me while I was getting asleep and sais: "Of course. Now sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

I smiled at that, closing my eyes with his parfume all over.

Maybe migraine isn't always bad.


End file.
